Total Drama Children
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: What if all the TD couples children went to school together?   Hey, I decided to change it a bit, there is a example if you like :  Just go to ch. 2 for it :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I thought to this while watching some history programe. :D OK rules**

**1. You can say who u want to be the child of from these:**

**Duncan and Gwen**

**Courtney and Trent**

**Heather and Alejandro**

**Lindsay and Tyler**

**Cody and Sierra**

**DJ and Leshawna**

**(If you like some fannon or cannon character not mentioned, feel free to be the child of who ever.)**

**You may not be the child of the person u choose. and u can not be a only child though you can write how many siblings u want.**

* * *

><p><strong>App!<strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Bio: (optional)**

**Personality:**

**Age (Twelve to Eighteen):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pyjamas:**

**Accessories:**

**Hobbies:**

**Paired up? :**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Phobia:**

**Audition Tape: (Optional)**

**Which Couple would be your parent. (Remember! Not every child in the family is the same as hoped. There is always a odd one out)**

**Siblings:**

**How many:**

**Which gender:**

**What ages:**

**What would you do to Chris upon arrival:**

* * *

><p>My app!<p>

Name: Angel Davis

Nickname: Angie

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Rocker

Bio: (optional)

Personality: She is cocky, witty and funny, she loves to rock out and have fun!

Age (Twelve to Eighteen): 15

Hair: Blood red with black bits. Dead straight, down to her lower back.

Eyes: Deep Teal.

Skin: Pale

Clothes: Black leather jacket, white studded top, tight leather jeans, with ankle laced boots

Swimsuit: Black tankini

Pyjamas: Black pjs, with a black top

Accessories: A hat with a silver lace, A guitar case she carries with a guitar, A cross necklace.

Hobbies: Playing guitar, skating, art.

Paired up? : yes!

Likes: Rock, skulls, cocky people, fun etc.

Dislikes: Flowers (Allergic) Choclate.

Talents: rocking out. Guitar. Skating.

Phobia: Clastrophobic

Audition Tape: (Optional)

Which Couple would be your parent. (Remember! Not every child in the family is the same as hoped. There is always a odd one out) Gwen and Duncan.

Siblings-

How many: 1 or 2

Which gende: 1 brother, 1 sister.

What ages: 14 and 17

**Feel free to PM me these!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Everyone. I was thinking of stoping with the show, and continue as if they all went to the same highschool together. So how about a little example :) O and everyone would be 16-17 :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dayshawn's POV:<em>

I looked up at my brand new school, that I was to be attending with my sister Mellisa. There were students scattered everywhere; on the steps, sitting on the wall, some hanging on the railings. Mellisa was very worried. She has been hiding behinde me all day. I took steps in the school. The final bell was about to ring, and students were arriving, from buses, cars and walking. A few by skateboards and bikes. Mellisa whimpered behind me.

As I entered the gates, everyone was looking at me and Lisa. There were many students, there were two girls sitting on the wall. One girl was dressed entirley in leather, the other was in a cheerleading uniform

I looked at them, the girl with the leather smiled at me, while the other kept a straight face.

_Tracey's POV:_

Urgh! Where is Dexter? I was waiting sitting on the wall with my sister. I was in my cheerleading uniform, talking to my sister, and anxiously looking at the gates. Just then some ghetto smiled at us. Angel ofcoarse gave a polite wave but I didn't. I don't like Ghettos. They are so hard to understand. Just than the bell rang. I sighed and got up.

**At my locker:**

I was getting my books out, when someone put there hand on my eyes.

"Dexter?" I said.

"The one and only" He winked. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then the last bell rand and I happily made my way to class.

_Angel's POV:_

Today sucks so far. I am late because of my sister, and McLean is going to kick my ass. I sighed and slammed my locker shut. I was about five minutes late. I turned from my locker and banged into someone. It was a boy, black hair.

"Sorry we said at the same time. He gave me a half smile and I made my way to class.

As soon as I entered, I heard the soothing sound of Mr. McLean.

"You're late!" McLean barked.

"So-" I started but was interrupted by McLean.

"Detention!" I sighed and returned his icy look. Then gave up and took my seat beside my best friend Caroline.

"Did you see Eric?" Caroline whispered. "He looks so hawt today!" Eric was Caroline's latest crush. She had been crushing on the boy for a while now. Maybe a week...

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this was a example, if you want I'll continue, but if not, I don't want to continue TDC. I will mention some others later, and just answer this if you like this kind of story.<strong>

**In highschool, you would be...(Punk, cheerleaders, jock, loner, etc) Thnx, u can PM me this, but I pefer review. I need atleast on of each.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! xoxo. 2012! Finally! Wooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I made a mistake in the last chappy, its Cassandra thats angel's BFF :) And I'm adding more people, I need nerds, geeks, not so hots... Apps? I'm adding one of my own, I have only one nerd, the silent book worm, which is not a nerd but a noah type guy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra's POV<em>

_I smiled as I daydreamed about Eric, with his mysterious eyes. I was so busy daydreaming, I didn't notice that old cow dismissing everyone. He told us to roam the halls and leave him alone, the cow. He must be 60 or something. People say that he was a host on a big show before. Yea right! That hag? No sir!_

"I really hate McLean!" I whispered to my best-est friend in the world!

"Urgh, do I know it!" She hissed back. I smiled at her. She was a rockstar and I was a skater, we were very alike. I could be her twin, but she has that Tracey as her nonidentical twin. I sighed. Tracey gave Angel's seat to her boyfriend Dexter.

"Wanna go to the music room?" Angel asked, taking her guitar out of her locker. This wasn't just any guitar, it was the newest in the shops. A shocking red with skull stickers all over. She flicked her red and black hair over her shoulders.

"Sure." I replied and we headed off.

We were about to head off, but the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

_Fabian's POV_

As I headed to Chemistry, I was cornered by Caroline, the head cheerleader. The girl was really mean and plain unfriendly.

"Hey Fabes." she said. Did I mention she was also my ex?

"Look Caroline, we're over, just get over it!" I said. I felt mean but Caroline was really bothering me now. The reason we broke up was that she never trusted me. I wen't out with her, because she was beautiful. Oh jeez, I'm late for chemistry. I ran past Caroline, Caroline had chemistry too, and into chemistry where Mrs. Bern was our sub. Oh, the woman hates me.

"You're late!" She snapped.

"I know bu-" She put up her index finger to quieten me.

"Detention." She yelled. I sighed. "Go take a seat beside Angel, her partner is out." She pointed at the girl I bumped into earlier. I smiled. She wasn't looking at me, she was busy doodling. As I took a seat beside Angel, she looked up at me. I smiled and she just looked at me. In the lesson we talked but only to have something to do with the lesson.

_Flynn's POV: [In History]_

Stupid Leshinqua! She's our history teacher. This school is a fun house, except the 'fun' part! I wanted to go to the toilet and she made me stand out, all because I put my hand up when that nerd Sam was talking. As I stood there for 45 mins, and my legs were aching! My legs were about to fall off, and I couldn't endure the mocking of Tara and Dexter. Dexter just hates me, because I used to (and do) like her.

* * *

><p><em>No POV:<em>

The rest of the day was a blur, with very little event, and at the end when the parents came in that's when the drama began...

_Gwen Carter; Wife of Duncan Carter's POV_

I looked at my smart grey suit. I was working full time at a art museum, I was the boss's assistance. Duncan and I were here to collect my two children Dexter and Tara. I looked out of the car window, and could have sworn I saw my old friend Leshawna, and old enemy Heather. The looked at me. I heard that Heather had became a business woman and Leshawna a famous producer . The caught my eye and waved. I smiled and looked at Duncan who was talking to DJ and Al.

I quietly came out of the car and made my way to the girls, as my heels went _click clack. _When I got there, Heather hugged me tight. That was a surprise, as we were always enemys. But it WAS 20 years ago, so I didn't pick on it.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked the two, then a familar voice said.

"Hey guys!" We turned to see our old chubby friend, with the rest of the boys.

"Owen! Izzy!" I said, this is strange.

"Do your kids go here too?" Heather asked.

"Yea" we all said together and gasped.

"Its my babies first day!" Leshawna said.

"Really? Thats cool" Duncan said. **[A/N: Hey BTW Duncan works for the FBI]**

"Hey what are you two doing here?" A soothing voice behinde us said. It was Trent with Courtney and Cody and Sierra.

"Collecting out children!" Courtney gasped.

"Us too!"

"Greta!" A squealy voice said. We turned to see our old dumb blonde Lindsay.

_Heather Hulio; Wife of Alehandro Hulio's POV_

This is great! I finally get to make up to my old friends.

After a while, the children started forming out.

"Hey Ma!" A girl with fair hair said stopping at Gwen's side, she was with a boy who was also Gwen and Duncan's child.

"Mom!" My two children were coming my way. Tracey was walking with Angel and two choclate skinned kids.

"My babies!" Leshawna yelled and hugged the two children.

"Hey girls," I said to my two girls. Duncan eyed Angel and smirked.

"Are you sure thats you're daughter?" Duncan joked.

"Are you sure that's your face?" I snapped.

"Hey mum." Two boys said stopping at Courrtney and Trent.

"Well, we're just going to head home," Gwen said, we all nodded and they headed and after a while me and Al did too.

_DJ Jhonson; Spouse of Leshawna Jhonson's POV_

After Gwen and Duncan left my family did too. So did Heather's. But before we all left we met the other's children what nice children. We swapped adresses and headed home with our children.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :) I can't wait for them to find out that Chris is here too! R&amp;R! :) BTW All detentions had been cleared :) R&amp;R *****<strong>

**As asked by someone:**

**Tracey: Alheather**

**Dexter: Gwuncan**

**Caroline: LindsayxTyler**

**Flynn: OwenxIzzy**

**Dayshawn: DjxLeshawna**

**Mellisa: DJxLeshawna**

**Tara: Gwuncan**

**Cassandra: Gigette**

**Angel: Alheather**

**Sam: Noah and Katie**

**Eric: Trentney**

**Fabian: Trentney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! The new ppl would be inttoduced next chapter. There will be different timings for different point of views.**

* * *

><p><em>Dayshawn's POV [3.30 PM]<em>

"Make any friends, Sugar?" Mama asked me and Lisa. I thought about it, Angel, the girl in leather, was good to show me around. Fabian, was good to take me to football practice so the coach could see my skills. But they're not real friends.

"Not really..." I replied embarrassed.

"That's fine, dear." Mama said. "You'll make some..."

"I got accepted in the football team." I told her she smiled and high-fived me. She told dad as he came in. He hugged me tight.

"My maths teacher said I was brilliant." Lisa said and Mama hugged her too. Then we were in a group hug.

_Tracey's POV [6.00 PM]_

I looked at my shorts and top. I was going to dinner with Dexy, and Angel looked kind of annoyed. Guess she's jealouse that I have such a great boyfriend and she doesn't.

"So how do I look?" I asked Angel, she looked up from her phone.

"Same as always, great." Angel smiled. I gave her a thumbs up. Angel was the bestest sister _ever! _She didn't say bad stuff, she didn't call me ugly, she didn't give me cheek. But she was annoyed.

"Do you think he'd like it?" I asked.

"You know, me and Dexter don't get along." Angel replied irritated. "I hate the dude, and you look great in anything you wear." I looked at her smiling, she was wearing 3/4 tracksuit pants and a old T-shirt that said 'Rock On!' I went up and hugged her, she really was the best. I went down and waited for Dexter, he was always late.

_Cassandra's POV [5.30 PM]_

Urgh! This is so boring just sitting here texting Angel. I wish Eric lived here, we could be doing something every night. Today the time just isn't moving. I looked around my room, a signed picture of Tony Hawk, a few rock band posters were all I saw. I sighed and got my laptop, no one is on. Urgh! This is hell, I wish today was over already!

"MOM!" I called down.

"Yes!" Came the reply. My mom Bridgette knows how to make the bore go away.

"I'm bored!" I said going down the stairs.

"Why don't you skate over to Angel's?" She asked.

"Y'know I think I'll go skating." I said grabbing my skull skateboard.

"Be home by 6.30" My mom called as I left.

_Fabian's POV: [5.00 PM]_

"C'mon brosuf!" I said to my brother Eric. I was trying to get him to ask the girl out. Her name was Mellisa and she was new. The trouble is, he is too shy. I sighed, then there was knock at the front door. A girl with 3/4 tracksuit pants was at the door.

"Hey, my mo-" She looked at me. "You!" her eyes widened and she looked at the flowers in her hand.

"Your the new family here?" She asked surprised. I nodded.

"Well my mom sent this housewarming gift." She handed me the flowers and my mom came out.

"Oh hello!" My mom said. "You're Heather's daughter, right."

"Yea..." she said awkwardly. Mom is so embarrassing! "We're just next door." With that she left. I smiled for an unknown reason, she was the girl next door.

_Sam's POV: [5.00 PM]_

As I read my book, I couldn't ignore constant cheering from the group of teens outside the building. They were making it impossible to concentrate. I sighed and put the book away. Its sometimes impossible to do things in Harrington Drive.

"Sam!" My mom yelled from down the stairs. "Someone's at the door for you!" I slumped down the stairs and saw Flynn.

"What you want?" I screamed at him.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"Um... Sure!" And we were off to the mall.

_Caroline's POV: [4.30 PM]_

"Give me a T- my cheerleading coach said-

"T!" Everyone yelled making a T with there bodies. Only three other girls we here, a girl named Tia, and Sara, the third one was me.

"Siam." My coach yelled at me. "What's your problem? Why are you looking around?"

"I'm looking to see if Tracey's coming." I explained.

"Hulio isn't here today." Coach Blainley replied.

"Fine."

"Now give me a I" She boomed. ''I'' We yelled.

_Angel's POV: [6.20 PM]_

This is so weird. That careless jock moved next door. Well Cassie would be happy. I laughed at the thought as I went down the stairs. My sister was still sitting on the couch. I looked at the time: PM, that pig is way too late.

"What are you doing here still?" I asked her, Mum and Dad were out and I was hoping to get some alone time.

"Dexter took a recheck." Trace frowned. Again seriously? Oh why am I thinking that?

"Again, for realz?" I said. Tracey nodded.

"You should soo break up with him." I said sounding really croaky. Tracey pushed me off the sofa for my rotten joke and I laughed.

_Eric's POV: [5.00 PM]_

Why can't I just ask her out? Fabian is being really annoying about it too and. He keeps going 'oo' Like I don't know who he likes. OK I don't. But I have my doubts. I sighed as I went to the front door. Hey, that's the girl from school standing there. She was giving mom flowers, probably a house warming gift. I was about to leave when I saw a smile form on Fabes' lips. O, I wonder why. *Grins cheekily*

_Dexter's POV: [6.30 PM]_

Why did I have to ditch Tracey. This thing took faster than usual. I ditched Trace because my mom made me clean my room. It took quicker than usual, it was tottaly easy. Never mind that Tara did it for me. It cost me good money! I smiled, what a sucker. I sighed as I took out my picture of Tracey from my pocket.

"You OK, Sport." My dad asked entering.

"Yea I had to blow off my date with Tracey," I explained. "Mum wouldn't let me go till I cleaned my room."

"Its OK," My dad said. "As long as she forgives its cool." I laugh.

"I just want to be the one breaking up this time." I said.

"Don't worry," my dad said. "Do you know how many times I had no choice but to blow a date off with Gwen?"

"What did she do?"

"She brought the date to me, if I couldn't go."

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Well she dropped by, and we had dinner in my room." I laughed what a pathetic date. I'll just apologize.

_Tara's POV [6.40 PM]_

I am atterly exhausted! I hate my brother like hell! But I did earn a quick buck. I tied my fair hair in a big ponytail. That room is like a pig sty for real. I shaked myself. I need the shower and I need it now!

_Flynn's POV: [4.50 PM]_

How is everyone busy? Even Dayshawn. I groaned. Who didn't I call? Cassandra, Caroline and Dexter. Dexter is on a date with Tracey, Caroline is not mine to hang out with and Cassandra is out. I sighed the only one I haven't asked is Sam, and he is probably not busy.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did u enjoy the close up? New people may or may not be introduced next chapter :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Some newbies are going to be introduced today :)**

* * *

><p><em>Angel's POV: [7.00 AM]<em>

I yawned as I got in my usual leather jeans, jacket and white top, then struggled with my leather knee high boots. Finally Friday! And Christmas holidays in a few days. Not that we celebrated Christmas, my mom was Asian and dad Spanish, so they are both Jews. I smiled at the thought, how could have they both met? **[A/n: in TDWT coarse!]**

I banged on Tracey's door.

"I'm up!" She called. Now, I can go down.

"Angel, dear, who has moved in next door?" My mom asked me.

"Some woman named Courtney and her husband and two boys from school." I replied brushing my hair. I was bursting to tell Cassie that her latest crush had moved next door.

"Courtney?" My mum asked, dropping a steel spoon that she was washing. "What's her husbands name?"

"Trent I think," my moms eyes widened.

"Oh, OK" I just shrugged it off. Then Tracey came down. She brushed her hair and we set off.

_Cassandra's POV: [6.50 AM - 7.15 AM]_

I got up to the sound of my brother, Jacob's **[Newbie] **constant cheering. I can't believe he is my older brother. I usually avoid him in school. Only Angel and some other good friends, like Vivian **[Newbie] **I love my brother but he is annoying. Jacob is the schools typical 'Party boy'. He is the reason mom and dad never left us alone in the house.

I picked up my shoes, and put my hair in a french plait, I had about 10 minutes till Angel would come to walk with me, and of coarse Jacob. I hope Vivy is is in today, she was sick yesterday. I used to think Jacob had a thing for Tracey before, but then he started dating Kim **[Newbie]** But they broke up, so I'm confused. The bell rang and unfortunately Jacob got there before me.

"Hey dudettes," Jacob grinned. Angel and Tracey got along with Jacob, Angel even called him Jakey, even though he hated it.

"'Sup?" Angel said walking past him. Typical Angel, never needs permission to just step in a friends house.

"Step back out, I'm coming." I joked, and she did with Jacob by her side. I stepped out and we set off with each other

_Kim's POV: [Same time]_

Urgh! I hate school, so much to do. Cheer-leading, music, and work. I pretended to be sick yesterday, but my mom didn't buy it today. I sighed, flipping my dark brown hair. There is nothing left for me there in TD High, (Mr. Mclean named the school if wondering), there are no more cute popular boys left to date. The only thing left is my good grades and the fact that I am the most best cheerleader in school. But I'm not the captain, its Caroline. But I aint jealouse, I am still the prettiest in the world!

"Kimmy, you're gonna be late!" My mom Katie called.

"Comin mom!" I elbowed my brother Sam in the ribs on the stairs. He gasped in pain. What a wimp! My brothers friend, (His ONLY friend) Isabella was there waiting. I don't know why she goes by Bella when Izzy is so much cuter.

_No POV: [At School, 8.00]_

Everyone was there, and the bell was going to ring in thirty minutes, everyone was there early to get there hands on the front row bleachers for the foot ball match. The cheerleaders didn't need tickets, neither did the players. As three friends (Vivian, Angel and Cassandra) made their was out of the line, the were cornered by three cheerleader.

"Hey Angel," Said one, I believe her name was Caroline. "How does it feel to be such a loser and have the captain of the football team right next door?"

"She probably has a big crush on Fabian," Snarled one called Toby **[New]**. The three girls laughed.

"How does it to feel like to be such a big ego-maniac?" Vivian snapped.

"I don't know, how does it feel like to have no dad?" Caroline snickered. Angel gasped. That was low. Even the third girl; Kim was momentarily shocked.

"Caroline!" Jacob, one of the football players, rescued. "Leave them alone!" The girls flipped there hair and made away. Vivian looked paralyzed, stunned. She was shaking all over and had a blank expression. And Angel who cried when ever she saw someone else cry, was on the verge of tears too.

"Oo!" Angel said hitting the nearest locker. "She stood up for me and this happened. Its my fault!"

"No its not." Jacob said. "They're just plain nasty." A tear dropped down Vivian's pale face. All color had left her already white face.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse." Jacob said. "Its my free and you should go before your late."

_Caroline's POV:_

that should teach that 'Angel' a lesson. I just hope it gave her the message not to get too close to my Fabes. I don't want to sound desparate, but I love Fabian and cant see him with anyone else!

_Isabella's POV:_

I loved hanging out with Sam. He really got me, and opened up to me too. I loved hanging around with him, it made me feel less lonely. I was a true fan of his company except his demon sister Kim. Kim was just so... Kim. I know that doesn't make sense but she should just keep her suggestion and her cheer-leader dust to her self.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>OK, so the newbies are:**

_Toby- OCxHarold_

_Isabella- OCxHarold_

_Kim-KatiexNoah _

_Jacob-BridgettexGeoff._

_**Sorry I had to make some adjusttion, apps are still accepted and if u haven't reviewed to chapter **5 **before I changed the concept hit that BEAUTIFUL review button, I want atleast 4 reviews, **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I won't be able to rite tommarrow so 2 chappies today! And I wanna see 4 reviews for each or no continue ;)**

**OK, newbies, this is final now, no more and these are all 17-18 K? So seniors, and the ones I introduced yesterday**

**Cici: Lindsay and Tyler, Caroline's older sister, who changed school**

**Massie: CodyxSierra, just moved to Canada from Atlanta.**

**Matt: Chris's son. Got expelled from other school.**

* * *

><p><em>No POV:<em>

**Intercom: (Principal) Everyone in the hall, now. **

Everyone started forming in crowds to the hall. Not caring where they sat or stood. Vivian was back to normal now, she had regained her cool and only by the help of Jacob and her two best girls.

"OK everyone, quiet down" Principal Carow announced in a mike. "OK, so just, first of all, we have two new students other than Dayshawn and Melisa, So here comes Cici," A girl in a black dress came out and quietly stood in the corner, "She will be in Class D, so everyone from class D, make her feel at home." Everyone rolled their eyes. "And here are Matt and Massie, also in Class D, the senior class now."

"OK, now, as you know, we have been thinking of getting children to study out side of books, so all the classes, would be going hunting with Chef Hatchet this evening! At six! We have called all parents and they will bring you some clothes, and have signed forms."

_**[6.00 PM.]**_

_Angel's POV:_

Hunting. What a stupid idea. I hate it. I sighed as I grabbed my 'gun'. It looked like a paintball gun, but I knew better than to get on Chef's bad side. Not that I needed to. Me and Cassie have stolen food from his kitchen many times. I sighed once again.

"Hey," I looked up to see Jacob, distractedly loading himself up with 'sandwiches.'

"Are you sure u want to eat those?" I joked. He chuckled.

"Better for the animals," he winked. I laughed and made my way to the line, but I bumped into a girl who was arguing with Dexter. I think Tara.

"Watch it!" Tara screeched.

"Sorry I said," I was going to walk away when I spotted a CD, it was of Sum 41. My favourite.

"Is this yours?" I asked her picking it up. "I love Sum 41."

"Really?" She said. "Me too." I smiled at her. "Here, this my address, drop by and we can play together." She smiled and took the piece of paper.

_Caroline's POV:_

Hunting? What a waste of time. I flipped my hair and smiled at Fabian, who was looking at me. But I soon realized that he was looking past me. I turned, behind me were Matt, and Angel talking. And I hardly think he was looking at Matt.

"It OK, we can make HIM stop looking at her." I turned behind me were Toby, Kim and the new girl. It was her who said it.

"I'm Massie," The girl had a evil glint in her eyes. I smirked.

"How?" She smiled and whispered the most evil plan in my year.

"You. Are. Good!" I commented and she shrugged.

_Tracey's POV:_

Urgh! The only thing I'm hunting down today is Dexter! And what is up with these paintball guns?

Now there were hands on my eyes.

"Dexter?" I sighed.

"Yup!" He winked, but I didn't smile like I usually would.

"What's wrong Trace-Cake?" He asked, really?

"What's wrong is: That you stood me up for the third time!" I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

_**[In the woods]**_

_Toby's POV:_

There is so much dirt! I looked over at the sky, it was getting dark. The sky was full of stars, but there were so many dirty leaves too.

"OK, WE GONNA CAMP OUT HERE, AND HEAD BACK TO CITY ON MONDAY! SO ALL WEEKEND YOU GONNA BE HERE!" Chef screamed as the bus came to a halt.

I rolled my eyes, it was about 8.00 O'Clock. And we all had our own tents and stuff. We not all of us, siblings would be sharing.

I groaned and got out of the bus, I hate the outdoors, especially camping. I took in the fresh air and it almost choked me. This is going to be a long weekend.

_Fabian's POV:_

While Chef blabbed on about the 'key to finding a good spot', I looked up at the sky. Wow, there were so many stars. More than I had ever seen.

"But Trace-" A voice came from behind.

"But NOTHING!" Tracey screamed Dexter. I chuckled. Typical girl behavior. I was walking with my eyes closed chuckling.

When someone tugged at my hand. It was Angel.

"Look ou-" She said, but I banged into a tree branch. Angel laughed and walked away. Fabian sighed as he noticed Caroline giving he a look.

**_[10.00]_**

**__**_No POV._

__Everyone was gathered around the campfire, even Chef was roasting marshmallows.

"This is a bore." Angel sighed.

"Why don't you play a song on your guitar?" Cassandra suggested, and most people cheered her on.

"Don't have it," Angel said. Caroline, Kim, Toby and Massie rolled their eyes. Caroline winked at Massie and pushed Isabella and Sam out of the way, and sat down beside Fabian.

"Wow, I'm so cold." Caroline faked, rubbing her hands around her arms. "Fabian could you help me keep warm?" She looked up around the campfire, stopping at Angel who was busy in a conversation with Cici. She mentally groaned and forced Fabian's arm around herself.

"Ow!" Fabian said, as a muscle in Fabian's arm cracked.

"Sorry," Caroline batted her eyelashes and spotted Angel looking at them, but then she looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber 4 reviews each ;) So hit that pretty lil review button.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, thanks I got my 8 reviews :)**

**Now, this will be cool, before we start this is for fun, so its optional.**

**Hi, so I need to know the winter clothes and formal clothes for ur OC, since its December in the story. For example for my OC its:**

**Winter clothes: A maroon turtle-neck, white furry vest with uggs over her leather jeans, with a beanie with bobbles.**

**Formal clothes: A black flowy dress, with high-heels and hair in a twisty bun.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was walking woozily in the woods, yawning. It was 7 am on Saturday.<p>

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Tracey complained.

"The early bird catches the worm." Angel yawned from behind her.

"Sam's a worm." Kim commented. Massie laughed.

"So is Bella." Caroline said. They all laughed together. Sam and Isabella rolled their eyes.

OoOo

"So let me get this straight." Vivian said. "All we have to do is shoot this arrow to the cardboard deer."

"Yes." Chef said.

"Like free handed?" Toby said.

"Yea." Chef said. "With none o' those fancy stingy things."

"Lets do this." Angel said picking up a arrow.

"Now there's a technique t-" Chef was interrupted by a arrow landing above his head. "Good shot, son."

"Thanks..." She said stiffly.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Fabian asked.

"Unless you have a good aim, no." Angel joked.

"I think I'll take my chances." Fabian smirked, but it dropped when he saw Caroline. He wasn't scared of Caroline but didn't want to see Angel hurt or humiliated.

OoOo

"Hey babe," Dexter said to Tracey, "Need help?" Tracey's eyes narrowed and she shooted right on the deer's butt.

And a few feet behind.

"Hey have you ever noticed how cute Dexter is?" Caroline whispered to Kim.

"And his bad boy attitude hits the spot." Kim replied. "You should go for it."

"I know." Caroline replied. "But get Tracey out of the way."

"On it!" Kim said.

**Afternoon:**

"OK MAGGOTS, I NEED YOU TO BRING ME SOMETHING YOU FIND!" Chef yelled at everyone. "So go far and wide, and if you get lost, don't get lost." Soon everyone disappeared into the 'unknown' woods. But little did they know, these woods were known worldwide, for before 22 campers had worked up their butts for 100,000 dollars, twenty years ago.

_Toby's POV:_

Ew! So much dirt! And bugs. I jumped as my phone rang.

"Hello." My mom, Dianne said.

"Hi mom." I said.

"So hows camp?" She asked.

"Horrible!" I said. "I wanna come home to the luxury of TV!"

"OK sweetie!" and with that she hung up. WTH! I flipped my hair and kept looking.

_Tara's POV:_

So I was somewhere, looking with Angel, Fabian and some other people.

"Ow!" Angel shrieked. She bent down and picked up a dog collar.

"Hey, this is like the one dad wears." I said without thinking.

"Wonder what its doing here." Angel's bestfriend Cassie said. "This place looks as if it hasn't been lived in for years!" Angel just shrugged and threw it back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Tara. So clueless! Don't 4get winter clothes and formals too.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha! Well Its sunday in the story and time for everyone to go home! :D**

* * *

><p>It was 8 Am time to go home. No one had enjoyed there time but they had found some... interesting things. Sam had found a old red book, that said 'No-' but the rest had been washed out. Tracey had found a red halter top much like her own on a branch, ripped. And Matt found a packet of hair gel, empty. These were peculiar items, but when they asked chef, he just shrugged. Now they were on the bus.<p>

"Hey Chef." Kim said. "What are these woods called?"

"Wawanakwa Woods." Chef replied as the bus stopped. "Now don't forget about the parents-teacher conference on Friday. " Then everyone got out to their parents.

_Angel's POV:_

Finally! Home sweet home. I still can't believe Tracey brought home that ripped halter top. And of coarse before we got to the car Dexter was there... but not exactly. He was in front of them but Caroline was talking to Caroline. Tracey beside me huffed. I looked around, mum was talking to some guy with a silver Mohawk, and a woman in a business suit.

"Mom!" I called and dragged Tracey off.

_Tracey's POV:_

That cheater! That pig! That ****** I huffed and Angel dragged me off.

"Hi guys!" Mum said, hugging us. Some of the fur from my jacket and angel's vest. Angel's new friend was there too.

"Hey dad." Tara said. "I found this dog collar, its like your's right?" She showed him a dog collar, it looked like Angel's dogs. The man and woman looked at each other.

"And I found this top, its like the one you wear in your teenage pictures." I said pulling out the ripped top. Mum's eyes widened. She laughed nervously.

"Nevermind, dear." She said. I shrugged it off. What ever.

"Mum there are parent-teacher conference on friday. You have to look for Mr. Mclean." My mom flinched at the mention of Mr. McLean's name.

_Sam's POV:_

I was so lucky I had found that book, some of it was washed off, but it was perfect for blacking Kim out. Isabella says I'm lucky too. Isn't she the best? I was walking home with DayShawn and Mellisa since they didn't live too far away from us. Isabella like DayShawn even though she denied it. I could tell.

"Find anything interesting in the woods?" Dayshawn asked.

"Just this book." I replied.

"Who owns it?"

"The printing got washed out." He nodded and headed into his street.

"Well bye, see you." Melisa called.

I smiled at her, and kept walking.

"Hey Mr. Kian!" Bell called to dad.

"Hey kids." My dad called back.

"Look what I found Dad." I said handing him the book. His eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[That Afternoon. Heather's Kids were gone.]<em>**

_Heather's POV:_

It can't be Chris can it? No. No. Everyone of the TD contestance were here. It made me sick to my stomach, thinking of Chris teaching MY children. I shaked my head.

"Heather can you make this quick?" Courtney asked.

"Yea sure. " I replied. "Getting to the point, you know the camping trip?"

"Yea, GOSH!" Harold answered.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"WELL OUR CHILDREN WERE IN WAWANAKWA!" Gwen exploded, panting loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"Its true." Duncan pushed, making Gwen sit down again. "Tara found my lost dog-collar-"

"Tracey found my ripped halter top." I continued.

"Sam found my old book." Noah said.

"Cassie and Jacob found my lost cowboy hat." Geoff said.

"Whats going to happen?" Cody asked.

"And their teacher's name is Mr. Mclean." I screamed.

"Chris? A teacher?" Alejandro asked. "That's crazy."

"WELL YOU'RE CALLING OUR ANGEL CRAZY!" I screamed at him.

"But there are lots of McLean's in Canada, right?" Noah said.

"Yes, but the school is called TD high school." Katie pointed out. I sighed.

"I guess we'll find out on friday, conference day." I said.

"But what if our children DID go to Wawanakwa?" Harold asked.

"Well, we all did hate it." Katie replied.

"Not exactly." Duncan said. "That crap island was where we met our best-friends and soul-mates." He looked at Gwen.

"But do you want your children to find out how you were humiliated, on NATIONAL TV!" I asked him.

"Still the same Heather." Duncan smirked. I huffed.

"Wait you're daughters name is Angel?" Courtney asked. "Is she the one Fabian is gone to the hockey game with?"

"Yea, with Cassie and Eric." I dismissed. "Tracey's gone cheer leading."

"Mine too," Lindsay said clapping. Typical Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, if you want, next chapter could be the conference, but I want 7-10 reviews for that :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! I know I said I'd do the teacher's conference if I got 6 reviews, but I did not. **

* * *

><p>It was lunch and everyone was rushing around. The principal had JUST announced that there was a surprise winter dance tonight. So everyone rushed about asking people, trying to get a date, and at the same time, trying to rent tuxedos and dresses. Some people had dates, but some people were running around trying not to be a loser with no date.<p>

_Fabian's POV:_

"I'm going to ask her." Fabian said pointing to Angel.

"Not a good idea." Jacob said. "I think you should just get to the dance and ask her to dance."

"Not a good idea." Someone said behind them. The turned to see Tracey.

"Angel never goes to any school dance unless she is asked." She said. "Or if she covers it for the paper." Tracey looked past the boys. "She's coming."

"Hey guys." Angel said. "Can you believe Mclean's making me cover the school dance?" Fabian smirked, as Angel walked away.

_Tracey's POV:_

I sighed going into class. When is Dexter asking me? Even Eric had asked Melisa, and Sam and Bella were going together. I sighed once more, even Angel had a reason to go. I sighed as the lesson went on.

* * *

><p>After the tries of getting a date, everyone finally had one. Sam and Bella, Kim and Matt, Eric and Melisa, Jacob and Beatrix <strong>[<strong>**newbie]** Tara and Flynn**, ** DayShawn with Caroline and Messie and Jared **[Final important newbie] **

**[A/n: What I mean by that is there will be nerds, created by me, who will not be as important as not having a POV]**

_Tracey's POV:_

I sighed as the music slowed down, stupid Cassandra, had to slow it down! Yea she was the DJ.

"May I have a dance?" A muscular voice said behind me. I turned to see Dexter, in a smart tux. I couldn't help but smile. He was here, for the first time to a dance, for me.

"Yes, yes you may." He smiled taking me by the hand and spinning me right into his arms. There was a flash and I looked at Angel taking a picture of us with her camera. I smiled. This was really the night to remember.

_Wait! Where's Fabian why isn't he with her? There he is, talking to... Caroline. _I looked back at Angel, she didn't look interested or jealous. I just shrugged and fixed my short red dress. It was shame to have wasted Angel's cute dress.

_Flynn's POV:_

Tara doesn't seem interested in this dance stuff.

"So do you wanna dance?" I asked her, she just shrugged in her black dress. She looked beautiful.

"I-I don't know how to." She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"That's OK." I said. "All you have to do is step back, step forward, twirl and dip." She laughed.

"Sounds easy enough.

_Sam's POV:_

Well, I came here with Bella. I've never realized this before but she is beautiful. I sighed.

"Bella," I said. She looked at me. "You... um... clean up nicely."

"Er... thanks." After that things got really quiet. Not comfortable quiet, really really awkward quiet.

_Cassandra's POV:_

__Well this is like the most boringest night ever. Being a DJ, not as fun.

"Want me to take over?" A voice behind me said. Angel!

"What about your paper piece?" I asked.

"Done." She replied. "And Tracey won't let me call a taxi."

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I had time fr :) R&amp;R and if I didn't mention u in this story, soz. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy! So I don't wanna continue to the dance and besides I got ny 6 reviews sorry :) First conference dramatic, sorta.**

* * *

><p><em>Vivian's mom, Lara's POV:<em>

Parents conference, stupid stuff. Mr. Chris McLean, it made me sick to my stomach seeing 'McLean'. Why? Well my ex-husband was called Crone McLean. I sighed. He had ran away when Vivian was two and never heard from him.

"Hello everyone." A man... Crone! What is he doing here? The world is spinning. I held on my chair for support. No, no, it can't be him. But those features, and that surname. It can't be a coincidence can it?

"Vivian's parents," the man called. I shakily stood up and headed into the room.

"OK, Ms. Cian-"

"Crone!" I screamed tears in my eyes. His eyes widened.

"S-sorry?" he stuttered.

"Crone! I know its you." I screamed. "Why did you leave me? What happened?"

"Look Lara, sit and I'll explain it all." He said, I did as told. "Look, the only reason I ran away was... because... When I was 23, I had slept with a girl, drunken, but I didn't want it to go far. Whe-

" Vivian was one at 23," I said shocked.

"When I had Vivian I didn't know, when that woman called me to say I was the baby's father and that she wasn't going to make it, I remebered everything. I couldn't let little Matt live in a Foster Home, so I-I ran away. I couldn't confront you. I changed my name and got into media arts and in a show called Total drama-" He was interrupted by me slapping him. I wiped my tears and walked out.

_Heather's POV:_

Finally, that woman came out! I walked in as Mr. McLean called us. It was definitively Chris. We were in.

"Heather! Alejandro!" Chris grinned.

"Chris." we said through gritted teeth. "How did you end up here?"

"Well in season 4 I lost everything." Chris said. "I tried contacting you but you were gone to college."

"Oh."

"Its OK." Chris shrugged. "Now... Angel and Tracey are brilliant, although you do get cheecky comments time-to-time." Heather laughed.

"Typical of them girls." I said. Although, Chris did not find it funny. Probably, Despising the girls more or less knowing their parents.

"Anyway," he continued grimly, "Angel is a over-all C- and Tracey is a over-all B+"

"Oh" I said. I had always thought Tracey would be better, but only by a plus or minus...

"So I need to give attention to Angel?" I sighed.

"All of it." Chris dismissed, his voice hard as rock. Me and Alejandro left.

**Gwen's POV:**

****Oh no, OH NO! Chris was here, all my instincts were right!

"Dunc," I said, patting my husbands arm. "How do you feel about London?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about, Pasty?" He said calling me by one of my old nicknames.

"London." I repeated. "I was thinking of moving there, you know since I don't want Chris beside my children another minute." He smirked taking my fringe out of my face.

"Its OK, Pasty." He said. "He hasn't eaten Dexty or Tare."

"Yet." I muttered.

"You've lost your mind." He shrugged. This reminded me of when we were teenagers, past the Total Drama phase, at 18.

I sighed, I don't ever want to meet Chris again!

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it fr now! I just feel real lazy and my laptops being annoying! Review!<strong>


End file.
